


No Meaning but Love

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [83]
Category: Job: A Comedy of Justice - Robert A. Heinlein
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Alex's thoughts as it comes to an end (beginning).





	No Meaning but Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 42. mean

Alex tried hard not not to think too hard on all that their incredible journey might mean. He just did not have the fortitude for it.

In the moments between the end of it all, and when the Ever After truly began for them, all Alex wanted to focus on was the fact he had defied Heaven, allied to Hell, and won against the odds. He had his Marga, wonderful Margrethe, back and it would all be worth it.

His immortal soul could just forget what it had taken to get to this point where he could be so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> As I share Heinlein's birthday, I decided to do a week of drabbles from his novels.


End file.
